undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Dancetale
Dancetale is an Undertale AU that is parallel to the main world of ''Undertale'', but instead of attacks, all the characters have a unique dance style that the main character must follow to avoid being injured. Every Monster is dressed according to their dance type, and their theme/fight music is adapted to fit their own dance.This is only fandom by Teandatars Notes The Dancetale AU was created by Teandstars and Sterrenschijnse (http://dancetale.tumblr.com/). Generally, in this AU, Frisk is viewed as female, but is still referred to as "they". Frisk, upon falling down into the underground of Mt. Ebott, did not originally know how to dance, but was taught the basics by Toriel and picked up dances from the other monsters they encounter. The dance they personally prefer is Ballet,since how calm she is. In the words of the author, "When two monsters dance, their SOULs resonate. If compatible, a stronger bond is formed between the two. (Along with better understanding, empathy, respect, and love or romantic). It doesn’t matter if the dance style is the same; if they are compatible, their styles will meld, creating a balanced, harmonious dance." EG, if Sans and Papyrus danced together, it might be a Hip-hop style dance with elements of Latin dance, or vice versa. Characters Frisk * Performs ballet * Wears the Old Tutu * Viewed as female, but still referred to as "they" Chara * Performs freestyle modern interpretive dance being a child is dressed normally Тoriel, Asgore, Asriel * Do Waltz and other ballroom dancing * in some versions Asriel comes to the surface with the other monsters * Toriel wears her gown, but with a swirling skirt * Asgore wears a collared shirt, fancy dress pants, and his king's cloak over it * Asriel, being a child, is dressed normally. Sans * Performs Hip-hop, including tricking and break-dancing (and still does puns) * Generally doesn't use physically active moves unless he is fighting Chara, or dancing with Papyrus * Sans wears a blue hoodie, a white t-shirt underneath, black sweatpants/shorts with a white line down either pant leg, and casual sneakers * Sans prefers to dance with his hood over his head, because he feels shy and self-conscious about dancing in front of anyone other than Papyrus * Some fans say he likes frisk, but no one still knows the truth. Although, if you saw the songs and pictures, you'll know they follow a guideline: Sans X Frisk (Dancetale) Papyrus * Performs Latin dance (Tango, Salsa, etc) * He dances with Frisk platonically, but greatly enjoys dancing with Frisk * Wears white Latin-dance shirt, brown pressed pants, tap-dancing shoes, and a red rose in his left breast pocket * In some interpretations, he wears black pressed pants. Grillby * Performs Fire dance and Salsa * Wears outfit similar to that of Papyrus, but adapted to resemble bartender outfit, adding a tie and other various details. * Works at Grillby's * in some interpretations grillby does roller-skating dancing Undyne * Performs Hip-hop (J-pop, K-pop, and Jazz influenced, generally verging on punk music) * Wears high-top and sweatpants * In some interpretations, Undyne performs Capoeira (a dance-Martial Art hybrid) Alphys * Performs Hip-hop (J-pop and K-pop influenced, much closer to bubblegum pop music than hard rock) * Wears usual lab coat, but with Japanese armband Mettaton * Performs Contemporary/Jazz to his own songs, generally consisting of posing in various ways * Wears MTT brand-name high-top and skinny pants * works at MTT news (mostly owns it) Temmie * Performs Chinese Lion dance * In some interpretations, Temmies dance Conga line * Their songs stay mostly the same, for example, their fight theme, Temmie village music, and Temmie shop theme. Gaster * Performs Ballroom dancing along with the Waltz * Doesn't show up much in Dancetale Muffet * Performs Tarantella/Tapdancing * Muffet's dance style is obviously a pun (Tarantella the dance, tarantula the spider) * Wears similar outfit, but with tap-dancing shoes Napstablook * Mettaton as a ghost also danced Swing, Mad Dummy and their cousin too Nicecream Guy * Performs Jive * wears usual clothing * in some interpretations does figure skating dancing Burgerpants * Performs Interpretive dance along with Jazz Hands * Wears orange T-shirt and casual black pants, along with his usual work hat. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Music/Dance Related Category:Dancetale Category:Локации